Yule Be Wiggling/Transcript
This is the transcript for Yule Be Wiggling. film starts with the opening to Yule Be Wiggling Ryan F-Freeman: Everybody's dancing~ Meg Griffin: Yule be wiggling...~ Sci-Ryan: Everybody's dancing~ Sci-Ranyx: Yule be wiggling too~ big present opens up and the Cartoon All-Stars come out of it Poli: Hi, everyone! Ryan F-Freeman: We're the Cartoon All-Stars! Sci-Ryan: And we would like to wish you a... Ryan and the gang: Merry Christmas! Bertram T. Monkey: And a happy new year from Bertram, bandmate of the Cyberlings and Sunet's bodyguard. scene changes to the Song Doing A Dance Everyone: We're doing a dance~ The Cyberlings: We're doing a dance~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We're doing a Christmas dance~ Madam Magianort and Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Everybody's dancing cause it's Christmas day~ Emmet: I love to dance this way~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): We're doing a dance~ Percy and Crash Bandicoot: We're doing a dance~ Cody and Sci-Ryan: We're doing a Christmas dance~ Sunset Shimmer: Everybody's dancing cause it's Christmas Day~ Thomas: We're doing a Christmas Dance~ Conaria Lacey: You stick one leg out to the side~ Then you clap your hands~ Codylight Sparkle: Stomp your feet and nod your head~ Crash Bandicoot: It's Christmas so let's all dance~ Twilight Sparkle: We're doing a dance~ Evi Anna: We're doing a dance~ Rainbow Dash: We're doing a Christmas dance~ Jetson Storm: Everybody's dancing cause it's Christmas day~ Lightning McQueen: We love to dance this way~ Mater: We're doing a dance~ Nia: We're doing a dance~ Sci-Trixx: We're doing a Christmas dance~ James: Everybody's dancing cause it's Christmas Day~ Toby: We're doing a Christmas Dance~ Ace: You put your arms up in the air~ Rebecca: And wave your hands up high~ Fiona: Bend your knees~ Sci-Twi: Touch the floor~ Human Rainbow Dash: Then jump right up to the sky~ Ember (Kwami): We're doing a dance~ Aryan: We're doing a dance~ Sally Carrera: We're doing a Christmas Dance~ Donkey: Everybody's dancin' cause it's Christmas Day~ Pinocchio (Shrek): We love to dance this way~ Three Little Pigs: Ve're doing a dance~ Gingy: We're doing a dance~ Arthur Pendragon: We're doing a Christmas dance~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Everybody's dancing cause it's Christmas Day~ Everyone: We're doing a Christmas dance~ scene then changes to the Cartoon All-Stars Orla Ryan: I can't wait for Christmas day everyone. All the lights, singing and dancing. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you like this holiday season, mate. Orla Ryan: Indeed. off screen with Crash Oisin Ryan: on screen I can't wait to use my magic to make this Christmas extra magical. Sci-Ryan: Oisin, since when you got magic? points to Ryan and the duo walk off screen Sci-Ryan: See ya. Sammy: on screen I can't wait to take the school children on their Christmas field trip. Jetson Storm: And I can read some stories for the kids. Evil Ryan: Maybe I can kiss Agalope under the mistletoe. Like a smitten kitten. others look at him Matau T. Monkey: Sunset can hear you, you know. Evil Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. I didn't know that Flash liked you some time ago. Sunset Shimmer: That's okay. Bertram T. Monkey: off-screen Hey, guys. Come on. Ember (Kwami): We could get a move on, Sunset. Wanna transform? Sunset Shimmer: Of course. Ember, light the flame. becomes Sunset Phoenix Sci-Twi: Sunset... Shimmer? Sunset Phoenix: My name is Sunset Phoenix. Ranyx: What do you look like? Sunset Phoenix: A phoenix. Cody Fairbrother: Who gave you your Miraculous? Sunset Phoenix: Uh, I think they came with the outfit. Cody Fairbrother: I know you look cool with those wing, Sun-Bird. Bertram T. Monkey: And let's see if I can sing a song if I can try and get this mask off you, Sun. to remove her mask but fails Why won't it come off? Sunset Phoenix: It's not meant to. walk off screen puffs on screen Thomas: I can't wait to spend the whole day with my family and my friends. You know what, everyone? We just can't wait for Christmas Day. Percy: Cue the music! song We Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day starts playing Crash Bandicoot: Well, it's Christmas time in all the worlds~ Jessie Primefan: And you can see~ Celebi: We're dancing round and decorating~ Coco Bandicoot: Our worldly christmas tree~ Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): We'll have lots of fun~ Emmet and Orla Ryan: In our Christmas Way~ Oisin Ryan: We just can't wait for Christmas Day~ King Julien: We can't wait for Christmas Day~ Sunset Phoenix and the Cyberlings: Christmas Day~ [ Orla Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan